


Kings

by mikovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fairy Tales?????, M/M, Mama Milko did it idk, Shameless Secret Santa 2014
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikovich/pseuds/mikovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian are the only out boys at thier high school, and the entire student body has joined together to get the two to be the new number one couple. It's prom season, and Ian and Mickey have silently agreed that thier fellow class mates are insane, but they honestly didn't think they'd go THIS far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mapofeighteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapofeighteen/gifts).



> This is a Shameless Secret Santa gift for jamiemrks of tumblr.. Wow this is so Frick frackin' late and I apologize so hard. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I hope you had a happy holiday!

                He could still smell the cheap soap that was laced with her skin, and the alcohol kisses that his father pressed to her neck as a mark of territory. Her dark hair was always knotted at the ends and tousled, much like Mandy’s always was. Her eyes were bright, her smile kind, and her cheeks were always rosy. But, looking back years later, Mickey understood that the constant presence of pink tint was due to her never ending state of bashful drunkenness. Sometimes, when his anger rises a bit passed normal, he could still feel her soothing fingers brushing through his hair, or her steady heart beat pressed to his ear, or, on very special occasions, he could hear her begin… “ _Once upon a time…”_

                _“And the brother, believing his sister was out to destroy his marriage, drove his carriage into a tangle of vines and twigs.” She tilted Mickey’s chin up with one finger, widening her eyes at her son. “Then he told his sister to release the carriage… Then… as the maiden worked… he cut off her arms!” Her voice rose slightly as she gripped her son dramatically, shaking him in an attempt to scare him._

_The young Milkovich lazily rolled away, though, a short whine on his tongue. “I don’t like the Armless Maiden story, mama! Tell the one about the prince!”_

_She chuckled, reaching out one hand to roll her son against her once more. “Okay, Mick, which one? The Cinderella one?”_

_The young boy scrunched his features, sitting up and resting his hand on his mother’s flat stomach. “No! The one with the frog!”_

_She nodded seriously, reaching out for Mickey for the third time that night, and probably not the last, to get him back into a sleeping position. She stuck a hand underneath the mattress, from down the side of the bed, and produced a thin white book. She rests it on her stomach so Mickey can look at the pictures as well. A warm smile fills her lips when she sees Mickey’s small hand run his fingers down the illustration of the prince on the cover. She opens the book and begins to read, but is cut off by Mickey sitting up once more._

_“What if the prince shot an arrow and it didn’t land on the frog?” He asked._

_His mother pretended to think seriously before stating, “Then the story wouldn’t be called The Frog Princess.”_

_Mickey rolled his blue eyes at his mother. “No, mama, what if it landed on…” He shrugged. “Another prince?”_

_She paused, taking in her sons so honest features. He was so honest, so kind, so unlike his father even at such a young age. “Would your arrow of true love land on another prince, Mickey?” Her words came out lightly, so they wouldn’t travel through the wall._

_He shrugged again, falling against her arm once more. “I think so.”_

_She nodded, running her fingers through his hair. She bit her lip in worry. She’d have to protect Mickey. She looked down at her son. He didn’t understand what he had just told her; how much harder his life would be in a neighborhood like this._

_Mickey stuffed his thumb in his mouth, speaking expectantly around it. “Mama, read please!” He’d be safe for now, she knew. He was still so young, so pliant._

_She reached out a finger, hooking it in Mickey’s tiny hand and dislodging his saliva covered thumb. “You keep doing that and you’ll get teeth like a shark.”_

_Mickey sat up again, letting out a roar, and lightly biting at his mother’s shoulder, doing his best imitation of a shark that a six year old could do. She laughed, picking him up and laying him flat on her stomach. “Try to go to sleep, okay?” He nodded against her cheek, closing his eyes._

_She looked down at him once more. She could keep him safe from Terry, from the world. She could keep him in the fairy tale land where princes could marry princes for as long as they needed._

_“ **Once upon a time…** ”_

                The scuffed linoleum squeaked under Mickey’s damp boots as his drenched zip-up jacket fell off of his right shoulder. Earlier that morning, it had been the perfect day to skip school and smoke under the bleachers, but the bleach blonde bitch of a weather reporter had been incorrect with her bright, sunny smile and her “bright, sunny day.” Mickey had been caught in a shit show of a storm. Figuring he could just fuck off in the back of the library, where it was warm and dry, he’d ran across the student parking lot and to the high school.

                He pushed the library door open with caution, hoping the librarian didn’t notice him looking like a rained out, homeless dog. He caught sight of her, leaned over one of the computers to the left, helping a student, Lip Gallagher, print multiple essays. He hid behind a nearby shelf, hoping to get to the fiction section unseen. If she caught him he’d be forced into whatever old lady sweater she had in the bottom drawer of her desk and practically be scolded by whatever fruity tea she shoved down his throat on a regular basis.

                He scuttled quietly across the isles, dripping steady water drops onto the worn out, blue school carpeting. He crouched down, sitting on his bottom, in front of the P-Q shelves in fiction. He reached behind a leaning stack of books on the bottom shelf. He produced an old, browning copy of the _Grimm Brother’s Fairytales._ He opened to his bookmark, which was a crinkled Slim Jim wrapper.

                “Mickey? Honey?”

                He groaned, closing his book and letting his head fall against the bookshelf. “Mrs. Pendergast?” He asked out.

                The librarian rounded the bookshelf with her glasses sliding down her nose and her dreaded hair pulled up in a huge bun. “Oh, honey, you’re soaked!” She pulled the book from his hands and extended a helpful hand down to him. “Come on, I’ll see if I have a sweater in my office.”

                He reluctantly stood and followed his, seemed to be, second mother. Mrs. Pendergast was in her mid-40s, and Mickey was pretty sure that she took babying him as an Olympic sport. As they passed the computers, Lip Gallagher gazed up at Mickey with a cocky smile. “Hey, my brother made the swim team!” He called out. Mickey rolled his eyes.

                Earlier this school year, when Mickey’s father had died in a prison brawl, Mickey had sat down with Mandy in her mourning stage. As they spoke in hushed tones, the secrets started to pour out. Mickey had idiotically told his sister of his sexual orientation. At the time it didn’t seem like a big deal… Until he got to school on the next Monday and everyone was leaving notes in his locker pretending to be Ian Gallagher. The notes spoke of make out spots and secret after school dates to be had. Mickey had been red-faced the whole day. Now, months later, it seemed like a game for the whole student body to get him and Ian Gallagher together. It was all just some big gay game that Mickey and Ian had silently agreed, in a small nod in passing, was the most annoying thing to hit the earth since a badly worded pop single.

                Mrs. Pendergast’s office was riddled with horrible cat posters that all said something along the lines of “Hang in There!” and “Books are Purrr-fect!” Her desk chair creaked when Mickey lazily plopped his body into it. He span in a circle as the woman looked through busted cardboard boxes and fiddled with fruity tea packets.

                “Every time I see you lately, Mickey, you’re in ruins! You’ve got me worried, son!” She shook her head, clucking her tongue. “Ya know, I heard some girls talking about prom, spirit committee is in the library on Thursdays, and they said they were adding a new category- Here it is!”

                Now, Mickey has seen some ugly shit, livin’ in the south side and all, but the sweater that Mrs. Pendergast pulled from the depths of her storage boxes had to take the deformed cake. He stood up, lifting his shirt over his head. He muttered a “thanks” under his breath, sliding the itchy fabric over his arms and down the smooth skin of his torso.

                Pendergast nodded, taking her small metal tea pot off the warmer with a crocheted pot-holder. “Anyway,” she began once more. “These young girls were saying that at prom this year-”

                “Mick!” Mandy’s head stuck through the office door. “Thank god. I knew I’d find you here.” She sighed in relief, hefting her black back-pack up on her shoulder. She paused though, when she caught full sight of her brother. “What the fuck are you wearing?”

                He pulled at the sweater with a tattooed hand. “Nothin’. Fuck you want?”

                “Creepy history teacher remember? You’re supposed to scare the shit outta him in class today? Ring a bell? Earth to fuck-face?”

                “Shit. Yeah.” He gathered his fairytale book to his side, giving a slight nod to the librarian.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting the final 2 chapters tomorrow! :)


End file.
